tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Child With Many Names
"This must be happiness..." — The Child's last words, CC: 01/1/5,218 "Hallowed be his names!" — Groll Halfsmith The Child With Many Names is the inverse of the nameless child: an immortal cosmological entity with an irregular soul, not in a cycle of permanent reincarnation, and so hated by the chains of creation that he derives power from this hate. The chains of hate lend him power, and give him an aberrant biological, and psychic nature, which allows him to control countless people. The Child has a rotten, and simply wrong ''human body. He is a hornman with dark green skin, three grey eyes which are rocky like the eyes of a fogman, and are excruciatingly painful to open. He is lipless, earless, and noseless. His skin is plated and thick, and he has a harelip. His genitals, hands, feet, tails, and teeth are malformed, and somehow much more beastly than those of other hornmen. He reeks of the Death of Humankind, and is infectious to the touch. After his second birth, his blood is full of Blush Plague. He is an extremely powerful wyzard, and psychic, and if he could have a magickal-measurement, it would be 2,000/1,000, making him the most-powerful wyzard ever. His mind is not attached to his body, and is malleable and under his total control. He feels an extreme hunger for human flesh, and unlike other skinstealers, suffers no ill mental effects from cannibalism. Cannibalism rather expands his consciousness, and gives him all the information in his victim's mind. A minute amount of grey matter is added into his physical brain, which enhances his psychic abilities. He is not a psychopath, however, and takes no real pleasure in killing or eating humans. He is not immortal, and is only alive through sheer will of hatred of the Shine. His body is made up of all the chains of creation which the Shine despises, and makes him feel as though he is in constant pain. He feels the collective pain of trillions, and suffers every instant of his existence. His only desire is to kill the Shine, which would be incredibly difficult and take an incredibly complicated plot to do. The Shine is the only reason he exists, however, and with It's death, he no longer is in a cycle of rebirth. His aberrant nature is due to the physical makeup of his chains. He is 'wrong' down to microscopic levels. In essence the Child is more intelligent than any human (and has a better memory too), more physically powerful, faster in terms of both speed and reflexes, has untold magickal and psychic abilities (including, but not limited to consequence-free skinstealing, the physical augmentation of a hornman who has crossed a lychgate, and soulslavery), and is also highly charismatic, an excellent liar, and a master manipulator. He can control three bodies at once, appearing to be three different people, but all acting under one will. He, as a genius, has biologically engineered his goodlords, who are each extremely powerful psychics with a host of their own special abilities and insights. They control hundreds of people, who each control a smaller amount of people, directly putting under the Child's control several thousand people. These people tend to be at the head of supranational organizations with vast resources, or are sometimes even kings, and queens. He has co-opted religious organizations to indirectly worshipping him, lending him their strength. Few of these people know they are being directly controlled, and almost no one knows the full extent of the plot to kill the Shine. The Shadow was cooperating with him in his plot. Fate was on his side. Still, secrets leaked occasionally, but he could patch that up with the sheer insanity of the truth. No one would ever be able to pick him out as the monster behind it all, and even then he could just change his face, throwing everyone off. In the end, he was going to win no matter what, everything was stacked in is favor due in part to his monstrous nature, but also in part due to his hard work over literally centuries and centuries. Biographies: 1st Birth & Reign of Terror: Massacre at Marus Valley: Imprisonment in Reynlenn: At Reynlenn, the Child wished for immortality, not knowing he already had this to an extent, so as to have all the time in the world to kill the Shine. The Shine killed him within seconds of his wish, and ruined Reynlenn. The Child had taken out his hate on humans, but in his final moments he understood that the real enemy was the Shine, and the Shine alone, though he would let no one stand in his way of revenge. 2nd Coming: When he was born anew, he searched far and wide for a new strategy to allow him to destroy his most hated enemy. Eventually he wound up in West Pilat, where he saw the plight of the COLORFUL Men native to that land, and felt pity for once in his life. He disguised himself as one of them, and led them out from slavery, where they had been forced to begin building Mammom Mneme's Great Pyramid tomb. It may have been convenient for him to do this, however, as it drastically slowed down progress on the pyramid, and after faking his death, he headed north to consolidate his strength. Among the COLORFUL Men he is known as Renngus the GREY, Renngus the WHITE, Renngus the GOLD, Renngus the GREEN, and Renngus of Many Names. "Renngus" is most likely a Lobottimization of the Pilantine name ''Ræn'moses, meaning "Made in the Image of the King." Battle at the Sandeloch: At the Sandeloch he attempted to pierce a hole in this Earth by teleporting Ruined Isle over the Badlander Desert, and bringing it down as a massive asteroid essentially. Black Viper broke through his soulslavery, and used his monstrous beyond superhuman strength to bear the brunt of the impact. Winded, all it took was a bow and arrow to kill the Child. In his wake he left behind the Seasnakes. 3rd Birth: Eruption of Mount Scorpion: An attempt to pierce this Earth, which failed, but gave him access to new, untapped strength as he crossed a lychgate for the first time. Creation of the Hungry Sea/Ruination of the Jaw: 4th Birth: Battle Over the Vyk: 1st Great War: Combat: Quotes: * The Child (to the Bloodspoke): "I wish for the extinction of all life." (his wish was unsuccessful) * A Simulation of the Child (to the Æther-Man): "You are a most conceited fellow. In your arrogance, you have simulated me. Simulated me and my pain, as endless as you know it to be. The only solace I can take in this moment is that I have won, and I know for a certainty that I have. I also know that you will lose. You are but a pale imitation of me; a smoky shadow in my wake... End me. I'll give you nothing else." Category:Hornmen Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Cosmology Category:Magicks Category:History